Lying In Deceit: A Post Destroy Mass Effect Fanfic
by A-Talimancer
Summary: Even with Wrex's promise of peace, the Krogan population explosion has made the galaxy uneasy. An incident near the Turian-Krogan border ends in the loss of a Turian Cruiser- fingers are pointed at the Krogan. Fleets mobilize; war is imminent. Sinister men in the shadows grin. It is once again up to Commander Shepard to keep the peace and expose those who are… Lying In Deceit.


**Prologue**

T_he Galaxy is in a state of an uneasy peace.  
_  
_Even with Urdnot Wrex's promises of peace, the recent population explosion of Krogan has made the galaxy uneasy. A handful of worlds have already been set aside for the Krogan, but it doesn't seem to be enough to sate their wants for territory. An incident near the Turian-Krogan border ends in the loss of the Turian Cruiser Vasilisk with all her hands. As the fall out clears, fingers begin to point towards the Krogan as the perpetrators. _

_As fleets begin to mobilize, gray, sinister men who hide in the shadows grin at the sight. Not is all that it seems._

_It is once again up to Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy to keep the peace and expose those who are…_

**_LYING. IN. DECEIT._**

Chapter 1_  
_

**Inner Council Space, Turian Territory, Turian Area Defense Zone (ADEZ).**

It was rare for unidentified ships, let alone probes to make it out of the Turian Area Defense Zone. Yet here was a single probe, limping its way back to the fringes of Turian space unimpeded—for now at least.

A flanged voice sounds over the comms, "THV Vasilisk, this is Turian High Command. Come in, Vasilisk."

"Sir, incoming from High Command—it's marked as urgent. Routing it to your comms sir."

In the dimly lit CIC of the Turian cruiser Vasilisk a three-fingered hand bided its time over the haptic interface, hovering over a button then pressing it. "This is Captain Solvik Kaceres of the Vasilisk. The Vasilisk stands ready for your command." With his hands folded behind his back Captain Kaceres eyes the galaxy map before him and awaits further orders.

"Captain Kaceres. Our ADEZ picked up an unidentified probe skirting near our borders." The galaxy map shifts and magnifies to the edge of Turian space showing the current position of the Vasilisk and the unidentified probe, the Captain eyes it carefully observing every detail.

The flanged voice continues, "Reports say that the probe was scanning some planets in that area of space—that's when our automated defenses fired upon it. As of right now, it's limping its way out of Turian space."

With an attack plan in mind, the Turian Captain folds his hands behind his back and raises his eyes and mandibles up from the galaxy map.

There was a brief pause, then the brief carried on. "Since you're the closest ship in that area of space, HICOM wants the Vasilisk to investigate. The current coordinates of the probe have been forwarded to you, Captain."

Now standing at attention the Captain replies, "It will be our honor to investigate, command. We stand ready before the Hierarchy."

"Make it so, Vasilisk. HICOM out."

The haptic interface ceases its orange glow making the CIC a little darker. After receiving his orders, the Turian captain stepped off the platform adjacent to the holotank that contained the galaxy map. With authority in every step he makes his way to the bridge.

Even in the dimly lit Turian cruiser, the Turian crew was able to identify their Captain. There was the occasional utterance of "sir" as the Captain walked by. He lazily waved his hand at them as acknowledgement. Finally reaching the bridge, the Vasilisk's Executive Officer snaps a salute acknowledging the Captain's presence. Captain Kaceres plants himself behind the helmsman and beside his XO.

Nodding off the salute, "You heard the order from HICOM?" The XO nods.

"XO. Sound yellow alert."

"Aye aye, sir." Replies his Executive Officer. Hitting a few buttons on the glowing haptic interface before him, he opens up a channel within the ship. He inhales, and then speaks. "All hands. All hands. Yellow alert. Unidentified probe on the edge of Turian space. All section leaders check in."

There was suddenly a quieted rush that ran through out the ship—hurried yet confident footfalls could be heard. Crewmembers brushed shoulders in the narrow corridors of the ship. A muted but audible claxon. Yellow lights flashing in all parts of the ship. A few yells could be heard sounding off- confirming that all hands were accounted for.

The reports began to trickle in. Flanged voices bellowed through the XO's speaker.

_"CIC, all present and accounted for!"  
"Damage control, all present and accounted for!"  
"Engineering, all present and accounted for!"  
"Medical, all present and accounted for!"  
"Marines, all present and accounted for!"  
"Life support, all present and accounted for!"  
"Main battery, all present and accounted for!"_

"Captain Kaceres, sir. All sections present and accounted for. The Vasilisk stands ready for your command."

The Captain turns and nods his head again to his XO eyes with unyielding authority. He flares his mandibles, "Put me on speaker."

The XO acknowledges.

The Captain leans over the haptic interface before him.

"Crew of the Vasilisk this is your Captain." Suddenly the whole ship went quiet, all Turians on board stopped what they were doing. The only thing that could be heard was the humming of the drive core and computers now.

"We've been ordered by HICOM to intercept an unidentified probe on the fringes of Turian space. According to the coordinates and vectors I have received, HICOM has deduced that the probe-"

A pause. A breath. Another mandible flare.

"-originates from Krogan space. All hands stand vigilant. We're headed to the border."

=========================  
**Inner Council Space, Krogan Territory, Tuchanka, City of The Ancients.**

The sandstone hallways went on for what looked like miles. Pillars of massive height, stone monoliths, were abound. Plant life grew along side the river that lazily drifted by and on some of the City's walls. The City of The Ancients- now the center of Tuchanka and all things Urdnot—no longer a forgotten memory of ancestors before. After just five years with the help of Urdnot Wrex and Bakara, the Krogan had made great strides in bringing back their own culture and surprisingly—peace on their homeworld.

Walking down the Great Hall leading to the throne room, Commander Shepard eyes Wrex with his back turned to him talking to a group of Krogan. And from what the Commander could hear, something about a local female clan and a dispute about breeding rites.

"_BAH!_ Ask Bakara about it! Those damn _pyjaks_ can't settle on anything! They just talk about it. And then talk about it some more! I'm done with their squabbling! GAH! Go away!" With a wave of his hand Wrex dismisses them and the party shies away. The 700 year old Krogan turns, seeing his old friend in his N7 armor leaning on one of the stone pillars, arms crossed and smiling a toothy smile.

"_SHEPURD! MY FRIEND! HAHA!_" Normally the sight of a rushing 800-pound Krogan would set anyone running, but not Commander Shepard. John gnashed his teeth and braced himself as he knew what was coming—a Krogan bear hug.

Up and off the floor.

_"Oof!"_

"I-see-you've done-a lot-withtheplacewrex..." Shepard was turning a new shade of deep Asari blue, his feet dangling in the air and arms pinned by the Krogan. Caught still in the Krogan's embrace and in the air, the Commander began to flutter his feet. "Wrex-can't-breath-Downpleasethankyou."

Wrex looks up to the now purple commander and as if he were holding something hot he drops the Commander on the floor.

"…Thanks…buddy." John picks himself off the floor, dusting himself off.

"Glad to see you here on Tuchanka, Shepard!" and with that the Krogan gives the Commander a healthy slap on the back. A healthy slap that, even with ceramic composite armor, knocked the wind out of Shepard.

It takes a bit for John to recover from his friend's assault. "Glad to see you too, Wrex. Ready for that council meeting? The Normandy is in high orbit waiting to escort your envoy ship."

"Bah. If only I could take my shotgun to Council meetings it'd get things done much faster. Pyjaks and their damn Council politicking. I'd be ready to go if it weren't for Bakara. She takes damn well near forever to get ready to leave planet."

"Yeah. If only I could bring my M-8 to Council meetings…I didn't know Bakara was coming along."

"She insisted. Said that with out her, I'd probably go on a blood rage during the negotiations." Wrex rolls his eyes.

"Well if you did, you'd be doing the whole galaxy a favor. Because you know politicians are…" Shepard was cut off.

"…The weeds of the galaxy. HAHA!" Finished Wrex.

"Exactly." Both of them nodded in agreement. Footsteps could be heard from the room behind the throne. It was Urdnot Bakara.

"Commander Shepard. It's good to see you once again." Bakara nodded gracefully towards Shepard. John reciprocated the polite gesture. He extends his hand- Bakara shakes it gently.

Smiling at the warm welcome by the female Krogan, "Bakara, it's good to see you too." He could tell that behind her veil, she was genuinely happy to see the Commander.

"Thank you for volunteering to escort us, Commander. It's good to be in the company of good friends again."

"Not a pro—"

"Not that I don't want you here or anything Shepard, but I don't see the reason why the Council needs to send you to escort us to the Citadel. " Wrex interrupted.

Shepard shifted his attention to Wrex, "It's mainly just a formality, Wrex. Plus, I was itching to get off the Citadel." John shrugged "Just take it as a sign of the council's respect for the leader of the rising Krogan people."

Wrex liked the sound of that. "Well then, let's not keep them waiting on the 'leader of the rising Krogan people'. Let's get to the ship Bakara. We'll see you at the relay, Shepard."

==================  
**Inner Council Space, Krogan Territory, Tuchanka, High Orbit, SSV Normandy SR-2.**

The hangar bay doors close and the shuttle doors open. Shepard steps off from the transport, removing his helmet in the same movement. He walks toward the armory and reaches for the Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works M-3 Predator stowed on his belt. It assembled before his hands. Aside from basic cleaning and training, he hasn't really used the heavy pistol in anger. Peace has really taken a toll on his line of work. Now a days it's all about doing speeches, breaking ground on reconstruction sites, ambassadorial work, sponsoring charities, and the like. Not that he minds the peace.

"Welcome back to the Normandy, Commander."

"Thanks, Joker. Are we ready to leave orbit and hit the relay?" Shepard empties and clears his HKSW M-3 making sure there were no thermal clips inside. Safety first. He dumps his clips into the proper receptacle for later reuse. Performing a function check on the thermal clip extractor slide, he stows the heavy pistol in the arms locker.

"Just about. Wrex's envoy ship just left upper atmo. He'll be rendezvousing with us in a few minutes."

"Didn't know you could use such big words, Joker." He chuckles.

"Ouch. Commander that _really_ hurts me." Shepard could just see Jeff roll his eyes right about now. Walking towards the ships elevator, Shepard hits the deck 1 button. There was an energized whirring hum. And now the wait.

"Once he meets up with us Joker, maintain flight formation. We'll hit the relay together." The doors open.

"Roger that commander. I'll let you know when we get moving.

He steps in "Thanks, Joker. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." The doors close behind him.

Shepard removed his gloves and gauntlets during the ride up the elevator, tucking them inside his helmet, which he used as a makeshift basket.

_I'm really itching to get this armor off…_

"Commander, it's Joker. Wrex's ship is in position. We're heading out to the Aralakh relay now." "Roger that, Joker."The door opens and Shepard makes his way to the cabin doors. Upon its opening he sets his helmet down on the larger of the two desks in his cabin. Taking off his chest plate next, he sets it down on the desk next to the flashing holographic interface.

_Looks like I have a message. I wonder who it's from._

Clumsily removing one of his shin guards and boots with one hand and haplessly reaching for the haptic interface with the other, he finally opens the waiting message.

_A vid message?_

"Keelah, John. I'm sorry I've been really busy lately." There was a flustered female voice speaking with a slight accent and a digital effect to it. "It's not the first time that I've said it, but it's hard being an Admiral—even during peace time." She continued. "And honestly, sometimes I think it's so much harder than when we were at war."

A pause.

"But I didn't message you to talk about work, love." She turned her head, her eyes became a bit smaller—she was smiling.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really miss you, John. I know that we're light years a part and on opposite ends of the galaxy…But even at this distance, I still feel your love—it still holds strong." In those loving words, Shepard could tell that there was a touch of sadness.

"I think about you _every_ night before I go to sleep and when I wake up. I _really _do miss you…" She trailed off.

John could see that she frowned on the last few words, as did he.

"But I have good news though! I'll be taking leave from the fle—I mean Rannoch to visit the Citadel council tomorrow. I've been asked by the Admiralty Board to negotiate the possibility of getting an embassy on the Citadel once again. Keelah, there's so much pressure."

A thoughtful pause. The Quarian placed her three-fingered hand underneath the light emitter underneath the voice light.

"…Maybe if you're there we can and relieve some of that…_pressure_? Hmmmm…? It'd be nice to see the apartment again. Oh and of course see my _haasband_ again." Shepard knew that when he heard that voice, she meant some _serious_ business. He chuckles at the thought and tries to suppress a smile. Then out of nowhere a moment of panic.

_When did Tali send this?!  
_  
John paused the video and checked the time stamp on the video message.  
_YESTERDAY. AT 1830hrs CITADEL CENTRAL TIME._

Shepard wasted no time in getting his omnitool up.

"Joker. I don't care if you have to tear a hole in the fabric of space and time. I want to get to the Citadel by yesterday. That's an order, Moreau."

"Tali?" Asked Joker.

"Tali." He smiled.

**A/N: Hi folks, A-Talimancer here! This is my first fanfic! Please let me know what you think about my writing style! Among friends, I've heard good things- but I would like some good and honest critiques... but I'm sorta thin skinned though so please, keep it constructive and courteous. ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) As much as I possibly can, I'll try to publish chapters bimonthly.** **Thank you!** **( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


End file.
